Mergance with a Phoenix
by TheMidnightUnicorn
Summary: Harry finds himself becoming a part of fawkes who guides him in creating a mighty order to banish all evil/// H/Hr Phoenixism (like Vampirism but with fawkes) and a lot of matrix style action


Chapter 1 From nightmare to breakfast.  
  
..Kill the spare..  
  
A familiar green flash lit up the dark cloudy summer sky, a heavy thud was heard and a young life was lost forever, doomed to haunt a black haired, green-eyed boys dream for what seemed like eternity.  
  
Harry Potter woke screaming as the pain in the scar in his scar soared past the point it had ever reached before, taking deep breaths and gasping for life and clawing his head he tried to calm down to avoid waking the Durselys with whom he lived, a situation which would certainly lead to his school things being confiscates and locked in the cupboard under the stairs.  
  
He realized that tonight's nightmares had been slightly different from the ones that he usually had to sleep, this one had been... lighter with a faint song in the background that Harry could not quite place but knew he had heard before.  
  
As the pain subsided and his breathing returned to normal he climbed gingerly out his bed, he glanced at his new watch which flashed that it was 4'o'clock he decided to read one of his defense against the dark arts textbooks before it was time for his early morning workout.  
  
He had read and re-read all of his school books in the time between waking up from his nightmares and going for his run, he had actually sneaked out to Diagon ally via the night bus to purchase some non-curriculum reading material and found some interesting books on magical theory and ways of thinking about magic.  
  
The reason for this sudden change in attitude was that he had started having dreams that made the Cedric dreams pale in comparison, sometimes he would awake and remember having seen his friends or teachers tortured or killed just to spite him but he new that these weren't visions as Dumbledore would have owled him if anything had actually happened.  
  
He had decided to prepare himself for the worst after experiencing a particularly nasty dream in which his best friend Hermione had been kidnapped and tortured with the crustatius curse, this had affected him a lot more than the other dreams and he had awakened not screaming and surprisingly not in pain, for the anger he felt at seeing his friend, the girl who had always stood by him, being in such pain, had touched something deep inside him and he awoke to find the room unbearably hot and himself levitating about a foot off the bed.  
  
From that moment on he promised that things would change and he would never let that happen to her or the others, he would stop the evil that was Voldemort even if it meant giving up his life, he would protect those he loved and cared about very deeply.  
  
So had started the training, he got up every day at the crack of dawn and went running ( of course most of the he was already up reading after a nightmare) he would then make his way to a nearby building site in which he would run and jump and roll to get fit and to improve his agility.  
  
When his alarm buzzed at 6:30 he got dressed into dudleys old clothes and trainers and crept past his uncles and aunts bedroom to avoid them waking, a situation which would almost certainly end in disaster.  
  
Once free of the front gate he took off on his feet of wind, the feeling that he used to only get on a broomstick filled his veins and he felt as free as he could ever feel, he felt as if he could just leave the wizarding world and never stop running..no, he could never turn his back on those that needed him, Ron, his family the Weasleys, Professor Lupin, his godfather Sirius Black, Dumbledore the headmaster at Hogwarts and with a funny jolt in his stomach he thought of how he could never let anything happen to Hermione.  
  
He hadn't noticed how fast he had been running but he had already arrived at the building site, so he proceeded to stretch again before checking that his skillfully constructed obstacle course hadn't been destroyed, finding that it hadn't he made some adjustments that would serve him well and give more of a challenge.  
  
Once everything was in order he shook himself and went into a self induced state of awareness and adrenaline before sprinting away towards a huge concrete pipe, speeding through it he ran up the side and catapulted out the end up to the second level, upon hitting the ground he cursed an imaginary opponent and rolled away towards a ladder scrambling up as fast as he could and once halfway up pushed himself away from the wall, he swung back and reached out an arm grabbing a chain which lowered him to the ground, keeping hold of the chain he ran up three planks taking him up to the fourth level and leapt of into thin air, as he planned just before he reached the other side the chain stopped and he let go to spin and land on the other side, then as if everyone's life depended on it he launched him self off of the side of the tower.  
  
Soaring through the air he felt that nothing and no-one mattered anymore, it was just the feeling of the air in is hair as fell on to the adjoining roof.  
  
Panting and gasping for breath as the adrenaline flowed out of his body he felt the aches in his muscles and bones that can only come by pushing oneself to ones limit.  
  
After sunning himself for a while he jogged his way back the house to do his chores and make the breakfast. 


End file.
